


Rosie

by jeel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, another flashback thingy bc apparently that's my style now???, fluffy and happy, rosie is a cheeky one, smart too, v cute sleep deprived dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeel/pseuds/jeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Miles, Alex and their daughter Rosie throughout various stages of the little girls life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles are very tired, but Rosie is keeping them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So, I know my last one was very sad, but this one is very very cute and happy (which is more my usual thing, really) I think no one wrote about this before, with them (at least I haven't read it. If so; LINK ME!) so I went for it. I'm trash, I love to write about AM/TLSP + kids, so... my second kids fic! Sorry if it's a bit cheesy... It's mostly meant as a one-shot, but maybe I can think of some more scenarios for these three. I'd be up for that if you are!!

It was early, but the sun was already up. A strip of sunshine fell through the curtains of the bedroom, right in Alex’s face, causing the man to wake up. With a groan he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head while attempting to recall last nights’ activities. With one eye still closed, he took a look at the other person in the bed.

Next to him, Miles lay asleep on his stomach, mouth open, snoring peacefully. His pajama clad upper body stuck out from under the covers. Alex pulled the covers over him and tucked him in.

When he looked at the other side of the bed, he suddenly remembered last night pretty well. He quickly got up and tiptoed towards the crib next to his and Miles’ bed. Carefully, he peeked around it, to take a look. He let out a relieved breath. Their 4-month-old daughter, Rosie, was fast asleep. She, like Miles, was snoring peacefully, her thin lips pressed together as her chest rose and fell in an steady rhythm.

This hadn’t been the case last night… Rosie had been up all night. Crying and screaming. Both Miles and Alex had no idea what she wanted. Desperately, they had tried all kinds of different approaches.

They had cradled her in their arms…

_“Al, you’re holding her wrong,” Miles sighed._

_“I am **not** holding her wrong!” Alex replied, slightly offended._

_Miles groaned and attempted to move Rosie in Alex’s arms. Lifting her slightly, Alex automatically adjusted his arm, allowing her head to rest on the inside of his elbow. She looked up at them with tear glazed eyes, making little noises only she herself could understand. And, eventually, she had closed her eyes._

_“See?” Miles whispered overjoyed._

_And Rosie did lay still for a moment… until she started to squirm in Alex’s arms again. Her small hands gripped onto Alex’s shirt desperately as she grimaced._

_“No, no, no, go back to sleep, love,” Alex pleaded softly._

_Instead, Rosie opened her eyes, tears welling up in them. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before a high pitched wail left her lips._

_“Oh, little one,” Miles sighed. He stretched his arms out and Alex placed Rosie in Miles’ arms. “What’s wrong then?” He proceeded to walk around the room with her, softly shushing her._

_He took her head in his hand and planted the other one under her bum. He held her in front of him, before resting her against his chest and shoulder. He patted her back a few times, whispering a soft “Is it a burp, perhaps?”_

_Rosie slowly got quieter, hiccupping every now and then. And suddenly, she let out a loud burp. Miles gasped, his mouth opened in surprise. When he locked eyes with Alex, they both bursted out in laughter._

_“There’s a good girl,” Miles laughed. “Was that it then?” He crossed the room again and placed Rosie back in her crib. She whimpered when Miles let go of her, but then closed her eyes. Miles pulled the covers over her small body and kissed her forehead._

_Relieved, Alex sat back on the bed, dragging his hands over his face. Miles threw his hands up in the air to celebrate the small victory, before quickly turning the lights off and flopping down next to his boyfriend._

_“Goodnight,” he whispered, planting a little kiss on the tip of his nose._

_“Goodnight, Miles.”_

_Merely a few seconds later, little, muttering noises came from Rosie’s crib, before loud cries filled the bedroom again…_

…they swung her…

_“I’ve got an idea,” Alex yawned._

_He put the bed light on and grabbed Rosie’s pacifier from the nightstand, hooking the ring on it around his finger. He took the crying baby out of her crib and carried her across the room. He squatted and placed her in the swing seat. Immediately, Rosie quit crying. Wide eyed and confused, she stared at Alex._

_“‘s okay,” he cooed as he put the pacifier in her mouth. He waited a bit before giving the swing seat a little push. Slowly, Rosie swung back and forth. Her confusion subsided and she started to giggle, the pacifier almost falling from her lips._

_Miles squatted down next to Alex. “You like that, eh?” He laughed, tickling her under her chin. Rosie squealed happily, causing the pacifier to tumble down from her mouth. She didn’t seem to care as she clapped her hands happily and smiled even wider when Miles gave the swing another push._

_“She’s so cute,” Alex whispered._

_Miles hummed in agreement. “Al, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you got her to stop crying. And, she **is** the cutest thing, I’d love to continue this, but… it’s 4am.” _

_Alex gave him an apologetic smile. “She’s even more awake then before, isn’t she?”_

_Miles laughed shortly. “She is.” With that, he stopped the swing seat. Rosie immediately gave him a look. It could be interpreted as a grumpy one... Miles took the girl out of the swing seat and carried her back to her crib._

_“It’s been enough now,” he spoke to her, strictly. “It’s time to go to sleep, whether you want to or not.” He put her back in her crib and tucked her in. She protested, but he ignored her (they learned at this parent-thing that you can’t always give in) and crawled back into bed._

_“C’mon,” he murmured, holding the covers up for Alex to crawl next to him. He curled up against Miles’ chest and wrapped his arms around him. Miles sighed and pulled the covers over them._

…but after about 10 minutes…

_Rosie was still crying. She had been crying for quite some time now and both Alex and Miles were still wide awake. Hearing your own child crying like this was heartbreaking, but they both wanted to hold on._

_“She’ll get tired eventually and stop,” Miles whispered. “That’s what they said at the parent thingy.”_

_Alex nodded against his chest. “I know, but—”_

_Miles tightened his grip on Alex. “I know…” He said. “It doesn’t feel right, does it?”_

_They lay still for a while, Rosie’s desperate cries and screams only growing louder and louder._

_Alex suddenly sat up. “I can’t do this, I really can’t.” He threw the covers off and jumped up, walking towards the crib again. He hoisted Rosie up in his arms and placed her against his chest._

_“Shh, baby. It’s okay, you’re okay,” he kept repeating. He continuously stroking her back to soothe her and occasionally he would plant a kiss on her cheek. Miles stood in front of him, stroking the short, blonde hair on Rosie’s head._

_Slowly she began to calm down, until eventually her eyes and face weren’t puffy anymore. Still, she was wide awake._

_“You know Mi,” Alex began, while he sat down in bed. “I think she just isn’t tired.”_

_Miles fell down on the bed and lay on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. “I think you’re right.”_

_Alex rested his back against the headboard and brought his knees up. Carefully he lay Rosie against his thighs. She blinked a few times and then the tinniest grin formed on her lips._

_“Oh, look at you… Yes, little one, you won alright. You’ve kept your dads up, you did it.” Rosie’s grin only grew wider, and so did Alex’s. He tried to tickle her, but she grabbed onto his fingers instead. Alex lifted his arms, causing Rosie to stretch her arms too, which made her laugh hysterically. Alex lifted her on his fingers and Rosie kicked her feet in the air. Slowly he let her down again and Alex looked at Miles, his eyes glimmering. In Miles eyes, it seemed like they were doing some sort of contest on who was the cutest... and they were both winning._

_Alex continued to play with Rosie; booping her nose, rubbing their noses together, peek-a-boo, smooching her cheek… and after watching them for a while, Miles tore his gaze away and stepped out of the bed. As he walked towards his guitar, Alex gave him a questioning look._

_“Look, if we’re gonna stay up, might as well try to write some songs.” Miles, too, rested his back against the headboard. “Album isn’t gonna write itself, you know,” he explained._

_Alex simply nodded, focusing his attention on his daughter again while Miles strummed his guitar softly, muttering whatever came to mind. Rosie responded to it rather enthusiastically, snapping her head in Miles direction constantly._

…and that did it.

_“Are you gonna sing us a song?” Miles asked her with a laugh. “Do so! Sing for us, my little Rose.” She simply giggled and waved her arms around while she babbled along._

_“Oh, Rosie, you’re gonna be a rockstar, just like your dads…”_

_Alex shook his head at Miles’ ridiculousness, until suddenly, Miles started to play a rather familiar tune._

_“‘Want her, have her.’”_

_“Miles…”_

_“‘ **4 months** , have gone now but, **Rosie** , I can’t relate to the late night games that you play.’”_

_Rosie turned her head back to Alex, her eyelashes fluttering while she yawned and stretched._

_“Miles, keep going,” Alex urged._

_“Are you serious? I’m clearly boring her, so I—”_

_“—might get her to fall asleep,” Alex finished for him. Miles looked at him, wide eyed, understanding what he meant. Immediately, he continued singing. When Alex joined in, Rosie closed her eyes and by the time the song was over, she was asleep._

_“I can’t believe that did it…” Miles whispered. “That parent workshop thing was such a waste of money…”_

_Careful not to wake her, both men stood up. Miles returned his guitar to its place, while Alex scooped Rosie up in his arms and put her in her crib. Thankfully, she stayed asleep. Alex tiptoed back to the bed and lay next to Miles, their tiredness leading them to sleep quickly._

Alex drew the curtains closed, locking the sunlight out of their bedroom, for now. He looked at Rosie one last time, before Miles’ voice piped up from the bed. “Get over here before you wake her,” he groaned softly. “Also, it’s cold here without you.” Alex grinned to himself and went back to bed, curling his body around Miles', pressing his chest to the other man’s back.

“We’re good parents, Mi,” he whispered.

Miles turned around in Alex’s grip, swinging his arm around the man’s waist. He pressed a quick peck to Alex’s lips. They lay like that for a while, pressed together, occasionally kissing, before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Aren't they quite the cute family? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you thought and come say hi at my [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/). (JeelWrites is now horrormoviesshoes!) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some bad news for Miles, but Miles is sure they can figure it out. Rosie is still a cheeky little lady, who adores finger foods and stuffed animals, and is ready to test her dads at any given moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had so many ideas and had a little bit of trouble working it out! Here's another chapter, Rosie is about 7-8 months old now, there's been a little time jump. I hope you like it! (Special thanks to [doujinbag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane) for reminding me of this little family.)

“Sit tight, love,” Miles mumbled as he put Rosie down in a corner of the couch.

Recently, she’d been making big leaps in her development.

After taking a longer time to be able to roll over and keep her head up — which had Miles and Alex worried for a while — she was rather quick at being able to sit. She could sit in the couch and on the floor to play.

She also sat in her own high chair during dinner. Occasionally she enjoyed some finger foods, next to the bottle she still got and carrots were her favourite, bananas being a close second.

After some encouragement and loads of demonstration from Miles and Alex, she’d also been crawling around a little. She struggled to figure out how to put her hands and legs, and then how to move forward. In the beginning it had caused her to crawl backward, rather than forward, making Miles and Alex laugh as they tried to help her out. But by now, she was getting better, moving forward, and sometimes she was quite quick, causing either Alex or Miles to have to run after her.

Right now, the little girl’s eyes were focused on the bottle Miles was holding.

“Okay, Rose,” Miles began, shaking a bottle up and down to mix the formula. “’m gonna give you a bottle now, and dad’s at band practice right now, but he’s gonna give you a banana later, how’s that?” Rosie gasped at the word banana, her eyes wide with excitement. Miles, however, was thinking about another word entirely.

It had been quite a point for them to discuss, wondering what they wanted Rosie to call them and how they would call each other in front of her. After some debate (“Yes, Mi, I do think ‘father’ is too formal…”) they’d decided that calling them both ‘dad’ would do. On top of that, Alex had also read that ‘your child will come up with their own nicknames for you!’, so after that, they weren’t too worried.

Rosie still followed the bottle with her eyes, muttering little noises. Miles sat down and put her on his lap, her back against his chest. The sound of the door opening caused both Miles and Rosie to turn their head. Rosie looked up at her father in anticipation. “Yes, that’s him,” he assured her. He then held the bottle in front of her face, shaking it to get her attention again. The sound of the liquid bouncing against the inside of the bottle did the trick as she reached for it with her hands and eagerly opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

“You look like a fish when you do that, Rose,” Alex’s chuckled, leaning against the doorpost.

He walked in, threw his keys on the table and approached Miles and Rosie. He pressed a little kiss on Rosie’s crown and then pecked Miles on the lips.

"Okay little fish, ‘ere it comes.” With that, Miles stuck the teat in Rosie’s mouth, who greedily started to drink with big gulps and heavy breaths. Her hands clamped around the bottle. She was able to hold the bottle herself now, but she wasn’t always as strong as she thought she was. So, Miles or Alex would sit with her to keep an eye on her.

“There she goes. Are you that hungry, love?” Miles cooed. He turned his attention to the man across from him. “’ow was it?”

“The usual,” Alex mumbled. “‘ow’s Miles? ‘ow’s t’baby? Let’s play some tunes’. It was alright, I guess.”

“They do know they have me number, right?” Miles grinned. “Glad it was alright.”

It was nearly quiet for a while, only Rosie’s gulps filling the silence.

“So,” Miles began, carefully. “When then?”

“'When' what?”

Miles huffed. “C'mon, you know wha’ I mean! Yer acting weird, so tha’ tells me you’ve obviously discussed—”

Miles was interrupted by Rosie, who was making little noises while she kicked her feet around. He looked down at her, only to see she’d emptied the bottle in record time. He took the bottle from her hands and put it on the table.

“Good job!” He said cheerfully. “All by yerself, well done!” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and stood up, holding onto her tightly. He let her down to sit in the playpen they had in their living room and immediately she crawled towards some of the toys displayed there. Meanwhile, Alex had snuck into the kitchen.

“Mi? Tea?” He yelled.

“Please,” the other man responded. “But don’ think yer getting off that easy, Turner.”

While waiting, Miles observed Rosie for a while. She was busy making conversation with one of the stuffed animals, babbling in a language only she and the green elephant could understand.

After a few minutes Alex emerged from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in his hand, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration. Carefully, he put them on the table and slumped down next to his boyfriend. He slung his arm around Miles’ shoulder and pulled him close. Miles rested his head on Alex’s shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s embrace, until Miles dared to break the silence.

“Sooner or later yer gonna hafta tell me.”

Alex groaned, letting go of Miles and reaching for his tea. In response, Miles grabbed the tea from Alex’s hands and put it back down on the table, the hot liquid spilling over  the edge and dripping down the sides of the mug.

“Tour. When?"

“Miles, we ‘aven’t… now isn’t...”

“Al, yer gonna tell us right now, dammit—,” he flinched at the word, glancing at the young lady in the playpen next to them, who was luckily blissfully unaware of what was happening. “Surely it can’t be tha’ bad—”

“‘ow does the end of next month sound, hmm?” Alex bit at him. “First Europe. Then some dates closer to home.” He threw a paper with some dates on the table.

“Ne-next month?” Miles stared at him sheepishly, his mouth agape.

“What d’you think?”

Miles thought at that for a while, glancing at Rosie and then back at Alex, who looked rather concerned. He grabbed Alex’s hands, stroking the back of them with his thumbs.

“Well,” he began, “It was bound to ‘appen… I mean, ‘s a bit earlier than I expected, but we discussed this before deciding we’d ‘ave Rosie. We always said one of us would hafta be with ‘er if the other was away. So, I guess now’s my time.”

Alex nodded, sighing in relief as he pulled one of his hands free from Miles’ grip to run it through his hair.

“Were you this nervous to tell me?” Miles asked in disbelief. “I hope you know that I would never ask ya to cancel, if tha’s what you were scared of.”

Alex immediately shook his head frantically. “No, Mi, ‘course not. ‘m joost… ‘m nervous in general,” he admitted. “It’s a weird mix of excitement an’ sadness.”

Miles simply stared at him, nodding a little to encourage Alex to continue.

“Before… Before I only had t’ leave you, y’know. And that was ‘ard enough, even despite the fact we still got to see each other quite often. And now... “ He glanced around the room shortly and swallowed dryly. “Now I hafta leave you an’ Rosie, after spending so much time bein’ a family and that and… ‘s not easy to bring a baby along with yer, so I won’ see you two as much--”

Miles pressed his lips to Alex’s to stop the man’s rambling. He cupped Alex’s face as he pulled away, a short whimper and a hiccup being the response.

“Breathe,” Miles ordered. Alex nodded in his grip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I have an idea,” Miles continued, letting go of Alex and grabbing the paper off the table. “Why don’ you grab missy over there, put her in her high chair and feed her that banana she’s been looking forward to all afternoon, an’ in the meantime, I’ll figure out a schedule for us, like I always do.

Alex nodded again and leaned in to kiss Miles once more. “Thank you.”

Behind them, Rosie let out a scream. The two turned their heads and found her looking at them with a frown. Alex walked up to her with a laugh and lifted her from the playpen.

“Don’ like it when I give yer dad kisses, hmm? Or d’you want some attention, little lady? Would you maybe rather have me give _you_ kisses?” He asked her with a grin. He then proceeded to press kisses all over her face, eventually smooching her cheek, while she squealed and laughed in excitement, trying to turn her face away.

Alex pulled away. “Does Rosie want a banana?” She gasped again, making all kinds of happy noises. “You do, dontcha?”

Alex carried her to the kitchen, where he put her in her high chair and grabbed a banana, a bowl and a knife, while Miles grabbed pen and paper and sat down at the dining table. While Miles scrabbled frantically, Alex cut the banana up in little chunks and put them in the bowl, serving them to Rosie, who eagerly stuffed two pieces in her mouth at once.

“Hey now. One at a time,” Alex warned her. She looked him in the eye, challenging him as she once again brought two pieces of banana to her mouth.

“Rosie, no. One,” he said again, holding one finger up. She made a sad face and let one piece fall back in the bowl.

“Alrigh’,” Miles mumbled suddenly. “Europe’s not gonna work for Rose and I.

“I figured…” Alex sighed as he helped Rosie to pick up a piece of banana that was stuck against the bottom of the bowl.

“But we can call, an’ text, an’ Skype!” Miles tried to cheer him up. “And after Europe, y’do have two L.A. dates. I could come to both and bring Rosie to one of ‘em?”

Alex’s eyes found Miles’. “That sounds great.”

“That way we’ll be apart for… 14, no, 15… 15 days.”

“15 days too many, if y’ask me…”

“We’ve ‘ad worse, Al.”

A little smile formed on Alex’s lips. “Yer right… we’ll be fine, yeah?”

“Always are,” Miles mumbled, leaning over the table and kissing the tip of Alex’s nose.

Rosie watched it all play out in front of her, contently eating her banana. She glanced down at her bowl, finding she had only two pieces left therel. She looked at her dads, who seemed way too caught up with each other to notice her. She brought her two hands to the bowl, grabbing a piece of banana in each hand. Her eyes looked around once more before she quickly brought her hands to her face, stuffing the pieces of banana in her mouth, chewing happily.

"Rosie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
